Tercer Año
by Sumine-chan
Summary: Los problemas parece que se le acumulan al Profesor Severus Snape. Un Licántropo y un asesino vienen a unirse a su, ya de por sí, problemática vida. La Leona, Granger, parece comenzar a traerle más problemas que el mismo Potter. SevMione
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nope aún no son míos, pero la historia sí n.n aunque no gano nada con ella u.u

****Bueno aquí les dejo el primer cap del tercer año, aunque no tenga Beta voy a seguir con la historia =) solo no se quejen si tengo errores ortográficos xD

* * *

**Problemas**

El tercer año en Howarts estaba probando, de buena manera, ser el peor para el profesor Snape y apenas era el primer día, eso tenía que ser un nuevo récord .

No, Potter aún no había hecho nada... En realidad sí, solo que no conscientemente. Se había convertido en el objetivo principal de Sirius Black.

Severus odiaba a Sirius Black. Si era culpable o no de la muerte de Lily, eso le tenía sin cuidado. Le odiaba por ser , o haber sido, el segundo al mando en el grupo de James Potter. Le odiaba por haberle arrebatado la amistad de Lily. Por haberle quitado a Lily.

Y ahora estaba tras su hijo. Severus Snape no iba a darle a Harry. Esta vez no iba a perder.

Pero ese era solamente el primero de sus problemas. El segundo, también tenía nombre.

Remus Lupin

Otro del grupo de James, por si las cosas no se le habían puesto ya suficientemente complicadas, que tampoco estimaba. En lo mínimo. Siempre estaba con Sirius Black y con James durante el colegio. Lily, naturalmente, venía incluida en el paquete, por lo tanto Remus Lupin también era culpable de haberle arrebatado a Lily.

Ahora el profesor Lupin le quitaba la oportunidad de dar clases de Defensa Contra Las Artes Obscuras. Dumbledore seguía creyendo que era mejor profesor de pociones que de otra cosa. Snape no estaba de acuerdo, pero poco importaba eso si Dumbledore había tomado una decisión.

El hecho de que Lupin fuera un hombre lobo, solo era poner la cereza en la punta del pastel.


	2. La sabelotodo

**La sabelotodo**

Sirius había entrado al castillo. ¿Cómo lo había logrado? Nadie parecía saberlo, pero había una cosa que le quedaba clara a Severus Snape: Que Sirius Black lograra entrar al colegio y que Remus Lupin estuviera de profesor dentro del mismo, no era una coincidencia.

Dumbledoreno no iba a hacer nada contra Lupin, le creía completamente inocente. Probablemente, si Dumbledore creeía eso, fuera verdad. No que eso fuera a evitar que Snape hiciera algo al respecto.

- Página 394de sus libros- Tener que suplir al profesor Lupin en su clase de defensa contra las artes obscuras podía ser, sorprendentemente, algo de lo que pudiera sacar ventaja.

- Disculpe profesor, ¿Donde está el profesor Lupin? - que Harry fuera el primero en preguntarle, no le hizo gracia. La relación que mantenía con Remus Lupin, no podía llevarle a nada bueno desde su punto de vista. Suficientes problemas tenía ya asegurándose de que Black no le encontrara.

-No es asunto tuyo, ¿Verdad Potter?- le respondió fríamente. - Basta con decirles que su profesor se encuentra indispuesto para enseñar en estos momentos. Página 394.

-¿Hombres lobo?- ah, aparentemente el joven Weasley sabía leer. Impresionante descubrimiento.

-Pero apenas empezamos con los gorros rojos y los hinkypunks. -La leona, Granger. Tendría que empezar a aprenderse su nombre. - Faltan semanas para las bestias nocturnas.

-Silencio- esa pequeña sabelotodo era realmente un dolor de cabeza. ¿Tenía que meterse en todo? ¿ Qué le costaba poder seguir instrucciones como los demás? Comenzó a caminar en medio de las hileras de bancas para comenzar la clase. - ¿Quién me puede decir la diferencia entre un animago y un hombre lobo? - pudo sentir, casi instantáneamente la mano de la maga en el aire. Increíble, jamás lo hubiera podido imaginar. - ¿Nadie? - Se giró para encontrarse frente a la leóna con la mano levantada. -Que decepcionante.

La cara de insulto en la Gryffindor era obvia. -Por favor, profesor. - comenzó antes incluso de que se le diera la palabra. Que poca educación. - Un animago es un mago que decide volverse un animal. Un hombre lobo no tiene más remedio. Con cada luna llena se transforma y no recuerda quién es, pudiendo llegar a matar a su mejor amigo. Además, solo responden al llamado de los suyos.

-Esta es la segunda vez que habla fuera de lugar, Señorita Granger. - Había algo que le molestaba de esa Leona hasta el punto en el que no la soportaba. Estaba en lo correcto, como siempre, pero eso no evitaba que Severus tuviera la necesidad de corregirla. - ¿Es incapaz de contenerse o le gusta ser una sabelotodo insufrible?

En el momento en el que las palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió de haberlas dicho. La mirada lastimada de la leona, le bastaba para saber que había cruzado una pequeña línea donde había atacado personalmente a un estudiante. Se recordó a sí mismo la razón de que fuera profesor. No, no le gustaba enseñar. No, no le agradaban para nada los estudiantes. Era por Potter. Si quería proteger a Potter tenía que permanecer como maestro en Hogwarts. Eso significaba que tendría que dejar de atacar personalmente a la Leona.

-5 puntos menos para Gryffindor.- dijo finalmente. - como antídoto a su ignorancia, quiero en mi escritorio, el lunes temprano dos rollos de pergamino sobre el hombre lobo, con énfasis en como reconocerlos.

El salón entero comenzó con su usual ajetreo de negación. La leona, seguía mirándolo desafiantemente. No, seguramente no sería un castigo para ella dos rollos de pergamino. Pero cumpliría con el propósito. Si alguien podía descubrir el secreto de Remus Lupin, seguramente sería ella. Eso haría que alertara a Potter y se alejaran del Hombre Lobo.

Si podía contar en algo con la señorita Granger era para hacer un excelente trabajo de investigación.


	3. La casa de los gritos

****Perdónenme por la tardanza prometo subir más seguido ahora que ya me acostumbré a trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo =)

**La casa de los gritos**

Había estado buscando a Lupin durante el día para darle su poción, pero cuando por fin lo había encontrado, Remus había salido corriendo hacia el Sauce boxeador. Maldita sea, ese camino lo conocía y bastante bien. No podía ser buena señal que Remus Lupin se dirigiera a la casa de los gritos. Espero que el otro profesor se internara en el túnel y entró detrás de él.

Remus parecía bastante apurado, pues jamás se dio cuenta de su presencia en lo mínimo. Esperó el momento adecuado afuera del cuarto a donde había ingresado. Cuando observó la escena, por un momento se le paró el corazón. Potter estaba dentro con Sirius Black. La leona y el Weasley también se encontraban acorralados. Tenía que intervenir, pronto.

La leona le reclama la lealtad a Remus.  
- ¡Es un hombre lobo! Por eso ha faltado a clases. -le decía a Harry.

- ¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes?- Lupin se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. Tomó la varita sin pensarlo dos veces. No quería matar a Lupin, pero si la lastimaba no tendría más remedio.

-Desde que el profesor Snape nos dejó un escrito.- le respondió la Leona. Si sabía desde ese momento, ¿Por qué seguía cerca de él?

Remus comenzó a hablar con ellos. No sentía ninguna aura asesina de parte de él, solo de Sirius. Esperaría un poco más el momento adecuado.

Después de eso, el Black comenzó a decir incoherencia; algo sobre Peter Pettigrew. Si esperaba más, corría el riesgo de que el demente asesino matara por accidente a alguno de sus alumnos. Por fín llegaba su momento de actuar.

-¡Expelliarmus!- bien, la única varita presente de ambos magos adultos había salido volando. Estaban desarmados. - la venganza es dulce. Tenía ganas de atraparte.

- Severus- le llamó Remus. Claro, ¿ahora esperaban misericordia suya? No, estaría feliz de mandar a Sirius de regreso a Azkaban y a Lupin a algún lunar lejos de Hogwarts.

-Le advertí a Dumbledore que estabas ayudando a un amigo a entrar al castillo y ahora aquí está la prueba. - Se iba a divertir mandando a Remus al tribunal.

- Brillante, Severus. Una vez más pusiste tu penetrante mente a trabajar y, como de costumbre, sacaste una conclusión errónea. - Black ni siquiera tenía derecho a hablarle. Tratando de dañar a Potter y todo.

Le amenazó con su varita. Estaba harto de las tonterías de esos dos. Había tenido que pasar toda su juventud atormentado por el cuarteto patético dirigido por Potter, y al final había perdido a Lily. No iba a perder con ellos otra vez. Le recordó a Sirius que los dementores le esperaban en el castillo y ver su cara de terror hizo que bajara la guardia durante un momento.

El hechizo de Harry le dio de lleno en el pecho, y lo dejó inconsciente. Lo último que escuchó antes de perder el conocimiento, fue el grito ahogado de la Leona con su nombre. No se escuchaba nada mal, si tan solo no fuera en esas condiciones.

Enserio, si Voldemort no mataba a Harry, un día de estos él mismo lo haría.


End file.
